


Learning Love

by barbex



Series: The Exciting Life of Zevran [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sexual Inexperience, Smuff, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your love is young and you know nothing about sex, who would could you ask to teach you? Why, Zevran of course. He will gladly help and be a teacher of love for the young wardens. Only his heart may be in it more than he expected. </p><p>Lovely smuff (smut and fluff) without any jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Love

* * *

"...and that's how I ended up hanging upside down on the banisters and had to watch that embarrassing display of those two trying to have something that was supposed to resemble sex until its sad end."

She smiles and Zevran marks it down as another win. Getting the Warden Kallian to smile has proven to be just as difficult as he expected but he likes a challenge. His stories make her smile so he keeps telling them. Especially the ones that involve seduction or sex, they cause a blush to spread on her cheeks and turn the hard lines on her face soft. Without the angry frown between her eyebrows, she looks almost adorable.

Not that he would ever call her that to her face. She is impressively strong and agile, more a warrior than a rogue and would have no trouble reminding him why adorable is not the right word to describe her. She fights right up front, leading the charge and he never gets tired of watching her move. Swift and strong, elegant and efficient.

"Thank you for that story, Zevran," she says, her voice unusually soft and kind. "If you don't mind, Alistair and I would like to talk to you later tonight."

"Oh the both of you? How exciting. I'm very much looking forward to that," he says with a seductive smile. As expected, she blushes and stutters a bit.

"Yes, well, we..., we'll find you then," she stammers and turns away, looking over her shoulder to smile at him.

He admires her beauty as she walks away. Her skin glows golden-brown, a bit lighter than his own and red hair frames her face. It makes her green eyes look even brighter. He hopes that she will one day let him braid it for her like the ladies in Antiva love to wear their hair. Maker, she would look so lovely. Even with her angry eyes.

He has learned to read those eyes, the pain, the fury she hides deep in them. Being an elf in the city has never been easy, not in Ferelden, nor in Antiva. She wasn't sold on a market like him but whatever she has seen and experienced in the alienage, it seemed to have hardened her heart to a cold stone. Maybe he will be able to soften that heart of hers, maybe he can make that smile spread more often on her beautiful face.

Alistair, the other young warden walks towards her and falls in step next to her. He carries a different weight; a bastard son, unloved by his family, send to the chantry as a child. But instead of becoming a Templar, he became a Grey Warden. After hearing bits and pieces of his story, Zevran is quite surprised that the young man has successfully kept his cheery outlook on life. He has had many reasons to turn bitter and let anger rule his mind but instead he looks at life with an almost child-like enthusiasm. It's quite sweet actually.

His boyish charm even works on Kallian. Zevran notices how she looks at him, how she smiles at his stumbling remarks. He can't blame her, he also finds the young man most endearing and he's also quite a sight. Alistair may be a bastard but the royal blood in his veins shows in every proud movement of his body. Zevran has caught himself staring several times when they washed themselves at a stream before making camp. What a specimen! Broad shoulders, strong arms and thighs, pale skin with orange freckles all the way down to a gloriously tight ass.

As it is his habit, he flirts with Alistair and his reactions are one of the highlights of Zevran's days. The man turns a bright pink every time and whatever he answers, Zevran tries his best turn it into an innuendo. That always makes Alistair blush even harder and stumble over words and Zevran wonders if he should just kiss the man to shut him up before his head explodes.

But he doesn't because he sees how Kallian looks at Alistair and he at her. There is a romance blossoming between them, full of hidden touches and shy smiles. Hands that just happen to brush against each other, a head that leans against a shoulder in sleep. Little gifts handed to the other by the light of the fire at night, with hushed whispers and smiles, while the rest of their companions pretend not to notice.

It is really quite sweet to watch.

Later everybody else is disappearing into their tents for the night, and Zevran sits alone on a felled tree at the remains of the fire, poking a stick in the dying embers. He wonders if Kallian has forgotten him but then he hears her soft footsteps, accompanied by the heavy stomps of Alistair's boots. Kallian sits down next to him on the log and Alistair on her other side, creaking in his heavy armor.

Kallian wrings her hands but takes a deep breath and starts talking with her clear, precise voice.

"We, Alistair and I, have an unusual proposition for you. We would like you to teach us."

"And what would I teach you, my dear Wardens?" Zevran wonders and takes a sip of the barely tolerable wine in his mug. It has to be a special request because Alistair's face is bright red.

Kallian hesitates but as it is her way, she plainly says what she intends without mincing words. "We want you to teach us about sex."

Zevran coughs and chokes on his wine. This – he has not expected. "Sex? My dear Wardens, that is indeed an unusual proposal." He sets the mug on the ground to give his friends his full attention.

"Well yes, but we would like... Alistair and I both want to know what sex is about and we want it to be good. But we don't know anything about it and time to fumble around is not something we have a lot of."

She has a point there. A Warden's life is short, not just from the taint of Darkspawn in their blood but also through the life of fighting they lead. A taint of sadness grows in his heart. How sad that these young people will grace these lands for just a short time.

He ponders their proposal for a minute and begins to warm up up the the idea. There are worse scenarios to imagine than guiding and watching these two young, strong wardens having sex. "I am of course willing to help but you should know that the fumbling is all supposed to be part of the experience."

"But we don't know anything about sex," Kallian says with a frustrated huff.

"Nothing?"

Alistair speaks for the first time, "I grew up in a monastery; the sisters didn't have much to say about sex."

"Yes, I guess that is to be expected. But you, Kallian, the dalish and the city elves have tualath mamae to teach young elves, they take great care in educating the children of the clan in the pleasures and dangers of sex."

"Did you take those lessons too?" Alistair asks.

"Not quite," Zevran says lightly, "I grew up in a brothel so I received these lessons second hand, so to say. Elves are well liked in the brothels, not only for their beauty and slender figures but also for their knowledge."

"I never went to the lessons of the tualath mamae," Kallian says.

"Oh my dear warden, how could you neglect those teachings?" Zevran calls out with mock horror. "I have heard these lessons are some of the most entertaining."

"I don't know," she throws her hands up, "I wasn't courting anyone anyway and there was always something..."

"Too busy being angry?"

"Yes, maybe..." she says with a smile.

"Well," Zevran purrs, rubbing his hands, "I'm always open to help young love and can certainly give you some advice."

"No, not just advice, we want you to join us," Kallian says with a shy smile and a blush makes her skin glow golden red.

"Join you? Both of you?" Zevran has to admit that he's truly surprised. He is fairly certain of Kallian's attraction for him but Alistair has hardly ever looked at him. He turns towards the young man and cocks an eyebrow. "Alistair?"

He is crimson red once again and shuffles in the sand. It takes him a few minutes to finally meet Zevran's gaze and when he does, Zevran sees more than embarrassment in those eyes. There is curiosity but also a hunger he recognizes. So there has been an interest, only he has no experience in actually showing it.

Zevran smiles widely, excitement glittering in his eyes. Oh, he is going to enjoy this! But he has to make sure that he is gentle with his teaching. "My dear wardens, I will be more than happy to help you and make sure that you enjoy our time with each other. But I have to ask, isn't there a blossoming young love between you that I might disturb?"

Kallian scratches the side of her long ear as she smiles. "We talked about this."

"You did?" Zevran looks at Alistair and can't hide his disbelieving grin.

The young man fidgets and clears his throat before he speaks, "It surely wasn't my idea; I was not raised to talk about these things but Kallian..."

"Ah yes, some traditions have survived, even among the city-elves, just like the tualath mamae. Elves are taught to talk about their feelings and wishes." Zevran smiles knowingly.

"Oh yes, she definitely did that," Alistair mumbles.

Kallian takes Alistair's hand and, to Zevran's surprise, his as well. "I just don't see the point of beating around the scrubs. The Blight is upon us; we fight Darkspawn, demons and what-not, none of us know how much time we have left. If all goes well, Alistair is going to be king of Ferelden one day –"

"I'm not even sure –"

"Ferelden needs a king like you, Alistair, and I'm going to make sure of that." The determination glows around her face like magic and Zevran wonders if this is part of the mysterious powers that the Joining bestows upon a Grey Warden.

She still has their hands in hers and presses them harder. "Alistair is going to be king and marry a noblewoman or a princess. Whatever we can have, we know that it can not last. The king of Ferelden cannot live with an elf."

"Maybe that will change. My mother may have been an elf, my friends are elves – I will not let the suffering of the elves continue under my reign," Alistair proclaims loudly and Zevran suddenly sees the king that he could be one day.

Kallian raises his hand to her mouth and softly kisses his knuckles. "I know you're going to be a good king. So, among us elves and maybe half-elves, do you think we could enjoy what little time we have with each other and not worry about what could or could not happen?" She looks at Alistair and then turns to Zevran, looking at him in question as she raises his hand to her mouth and kisses it.

Zevran pulls her hand over to his mouth and presses his lips on her knuckles with his answer. "It will be my pleasure my dear wardens." He glances over to Alistair, who swallows loudly.

Alistair takes a deep breath and then nods violently. "One condition though," he says, raising his free hand. He looks from Kallian to Zevran. "I like you, both of you and I want..." his mouth stays open in search for words, "I only want the two of us. I don't want us to include Morrigan or Sten or else. Agreed?”

"Agreed," Kallian repeats and smiles.

Zevran catches Alistair's fidgeting hand and holds it. "Just us then. I'm very much looking forward to our first night together."

 

* * *

A few days of trudging through these miserably cold lands, cleaning the roads of bandits and waiting for Morrigan to return from whatever she does when she leaves them, they finally arrive in a small town that actually has an Inn. It's not only an Inn, it also houses a brothel, which seems to be a winning combination. The Inn/Brothel is the largest building in the town, and the sign at the door says that it has the cleanest sheets this side of the mountains.

"That looks promising," Zevran remarks as they walk past it on their way to the city hall to introduce themselves.

"Promising for what?" Kallian asks.

"For our special night," Zevran says and winks at her. "I thought a solid room would be more suited for our needs than a tent."

"Oh! That is a good idea," she says, "we would have to be very quiet in a tent."

"Yes, my dear. And I also like the prospect of clean sheets on a comfortable bed very much."

Kallian hands him a few coins from her pouch. "Why don't you book us a room for tonight?"

"Gladly, my dear lady," Zevran says and turns back to the inn. From the corner of his eyes he sees her talk to Alistair and by the deep red blush that spreads on his neck, he can easily guess what she tells him.

For the rest of the day, Zevran plays out ideas of their night and by the time they settle down in the camp, he is almost painfully aroused. Alistair doesn't look much better, his face seems to have become permanently red. He keeps looking at Zevran and Kallian and the desire in his eyes is embarrassingly obvious. Zevran hears Morrigan mumble something of 'just get it over with' and he has to agree. He can't wait to get them both in their room.

At last Kallian gets up and gives a few instructions to Sten before waving them over to her. Zevran and Alistair grab their weapons; these parts are no place to walk around unarmed at night. Zevran also takes a bag with things he has bought in the well-stocked shop at the inn. Having a brothel section in-house, provides for a very interesting selection in the store.

They make their way over to the inn in silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling nervously. Zevran is surprised how much he is affected by the anticipation. This is not his first time having sex, it isn't even the first time with three people together, but for some reason it feels new and raw.

When the door of their room closes behind them, even Kallian drops the mask of reserved interest that she has been wearing all day. She suddenly looks younger and incredibly nervous. Zevran swallows his own twinge of nervousness. These wonderful companions need him to be their teacher and he will not disappoint them. He has plans.

As he has requested from the innkeeper, a fire has been started in the fireplace and the room is cozy. A few chandeliers spread a warm light, enough to see each other but not so bright as to make them self conscious.

Alistair and Kallian are standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, staring at their feet. Zevran shakes his head and walks over to them, shedding his weapons and clothes at the same time. "Now, my dear Wardens, I would suggest removing the armor and heavy clothing first." He stands naked before them but for the smalls covering his groin.

Seeing him nearly nude finally lifts the awkward atmosphere and a smile spreads on the faces of the young man and woman. Kallian unbuckles her weapons and removes the heavy leather coat and her boots while Alistair follows suit. All of the banging and clanging seems to be much louder than usual. Zevran decides to help the poor man when he notices his hands are trembling and sweat is dripping from his forehead into his eyes.

"Let me just get that for you. There's no need to hurry; we have all night and we're going to take good care of each other. I'll make sure that you'll both enjoy this night," he says in a sing-song voice to calm him down.

"What about your enjoyment?" Kallian asks. 

Zevran turns to her and his breath catches in his throat. There she stands naked; the light of the candles making her bronze skin glow golden along small round breasts and long, slender legs. The red hair frames her face and, for once, she doesn't have the deep scowl between her eyebrows. Her strength and beauty and the trust in her eyes make him desperately wish that this isn't the last time he gets to see her like this. It would be more than he deserves but, _oh Maker_ , how he would love to have this again.

"Such beauty," he praises.

Alistair turns to look and freezes. "Maker's breath..." He stares at Kallian with his mouth open in the most ridiculous way of male appreciation and it makes Kallian a bit shy. She covers her breasts with her arms and turns into the shadow. Zevran is actually afraid for Alistair's health because he seems to have stopped breathing altogether.

"Breathe, Alistair, breathe my friend." Zevran undoes the last buckle and finally pulls off the armor. "We are putting the lady at a disadvantage being over dressed like this, so let us hurry." He works the buckles and eyelets of Alistair's underarmor clothes and pulls everything off him until he is finally naked to his underwear. The beauty of his back and his barely covered ass doesn't surprise Zevran but he still has to catch his breath for a second.

"Beautiful, both of you, so beautiful," he mumbles as he looks from one to the other.

"I know that you are beautiful too," Alistair says quietly, meaning Zevran but still staring at Kallian.

"So, you have been looking?" Zevran asks with a winning smile. He hadn't even noticed, the young man must have been quite discreet.

"So have you," Alistair says.

Zevran nods, "True, very true but I think you can hardly blame me."

He looks at Kallian in question and she nods. He holds out his hand to her and she slowly unfolds one arm and takes his hand. He pulls a little, not enough to make her stumble, more like an invitation. She comes closer and her eyes flicker over Alistair's back.

He lays her hand on Alistair's shoulder and lets it slowly glide over his back down to his covered butt. She chews on her lips as her hand explores Alistair's lower back, featherlight following the curve of his body.

Alistair stand still like a statue, only his eyes are moving, taking in Kallian's face and body. Zevran takes a step back, leaving his smalls on the floor and just watches.

Kallian is bolder now, stroking over Alistair's strong body, softly but determined. She traces the curve of his waist, spreads her fingers over his stomach up to his chest. Her fingers circle around his nipples once and strokes up to his neck. Alistair breathes harder and when she strokes from his ear down to his shoulder his knees begin to shake. His eyes slam shut and a small, pitiful whimper escapes his lips.

Zevran catches a lost breath watching them.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Kallian asks and looks over to him, her fingers still touching Alistair's neck.

Zevran smiles at her and steps closer, placing his hands on the small of their respective backs. "It looked like I was not really needed, judging by Alistair's reactions -- you were doing just fine."

"Yes, fine," Alistair says, desire heavy in his voice. Zevran tickles his fingertips over his back and feels him shudder.

"I think Alistair needs to lie down," Zevran says.

"Yes, please," Alistair breathes out.

"Before we move to the bed," Zevran begins, "I want to make one thing clear. Neither of you have to do anything tonight that you are not comfortable with. If you change your mind, or if you don't want something, just say so and we will adapt. We don't even have to have sex tonight if you don't want to. Understood?"

"Yes," Kallian says with open relief.

Alistair opens his eyes to look at Kallian and Zevran and nods, "I understand. Also," his expression sobers up for a moment, "we should avoid anything that involves drawing blood. I'm not sure how that Taint affects people that get in contact with a Warden's blood but we probably shouldn't take any chances."

"Andraste's flaming wigglestick, what do you think we will do here?" Zevran calls out in shock. "Is that what they told you at the monastery, that there will be blood letting?"

"You don't want to know all the horrible consequences our sinning could have according to Sister Derrigold. It was only slightly less bad than giving into the temptations of demons as a mage."

"What about my, well, virginal blood?" Kallian asks quietly.

"I'll make sure not to swallow any of it," Zevran says.

Kallian looks from Alistair to Zevran and back and her eyes widen in panic. Zevran rubs slow circles across her back and catches her eyes. "Except for that first blood, there will be none tonight, I promise. If either of you feel discomfort we will work around it."

The young elf lets out a breath that blows over Alistair's chest and Zevran can feel him shudder under his hand. "Oh, do that again my dear," he whispers to her.

"Do what?"

"Blow over his nipples."

Alistair looks down to her with wide eyes. She smiles as she purses her lips and softly blows over a nipple in front of her. Alistair gasps and Zevran fears that his legs might give out by the way he sways.

"Let's get the man on the bed," he says with a chuckle and guides them toward the large bed with the impressively white sheets. The sign at the door seems to have told the truth, what a pleasant surprise that is. Plus the size of the bed follows the double purpose of the Inn/Brothel and is nice and wide.

Alistair sits down and, after some nudging and prodding by Zevran, scoots up to the top and leans down on the pillows. Kallian, ever the thoughtful leader of her crew, throws another log on the fire before she lies down on the bed next to Alistair. She doesn't appear to be quite as nervous as him; her elven upbringing has not given her the kind of reservations about sex that humans have. Her hand hovers over Alistair's freckled skin but she hesitates.

Zevran lies down on the other side of Alistair and smiles at her. "I'm sure he has no objections against getting touched by you."

"Maker, no," Alistair huffs out. He is trembling and Zevran sees a growing erection strain against the piece of cloth that still covers his groin. He quickly unfastens and pulls it off, freeing a beautiful piece of manhood that is already leaking at the tip.

"Someone is impatient," Zevran says and draws Kallian's attention to this fine specimen. Her eyes widen, and he wonders if this is the first time she’s seen an engorged penis. Her hand reaches for it but she hesitates again.

Zevran gives her an encouraging smile and takes her hand into his. He guides her finger softly over Alistair's chest. "Now, my dear, as you have noticed before, Alistair really liked it when you blew over his nipple. Men are just as sensitive as women, despite what some people might tell you."

"Oh..." Kallian draws a circle around the sensitive spot and blows over it again. Alistair gasps and his hand reaches up to her but he is just as unsure of what to do with it as she is. Zevran decides to change his tactic.

"How about a kiss? Most people start with that." He places two fingers under her chin and gently guides her towards Alistair's lips. She licks her beautiful full lips and Alistair does the same. The way they look at each other just before their mouths meet makes Zevran's heart swell. They are so curious and so afraid at the same time. 

Kallian presses her lips on Alistair's and they both close their eyes. Zevran chews on his own lips as he watches how she softly sucks on Alistair's. He yearns to kiss those lips himself.

Kallian opens her eyes and pulls back with a sigh. Zevran can only purr, "Oh, that looked wonderful. That's not the first time you've kissed someone, am I right?"

"No it isn't," Kallian whispers.

Alistair gulps in air and touches his mouth. "But it's the first time for me," he huffs, "I don't know what to do."

"Let me show you," Zevran takes his chin in his hand and turns his face towards him. He places his lips on Alistair's, gently and slowly. But oh dearest Andraste, the man has no sense of direction or pressure or the amount of liquid that one could possibly require for a kiss.

Zevran pulls away. "Stop, stop, let's start over," he says and wipes the excess spit off his own and the man's lips. "Less slobbering Mabari and more gentleness, I'd say." He places his lips over Alistair's again, gently suckling on them and now the man seems to get the hang of it. There's less spit involved, a bit of nibbling and the pressure is more on the softer side. Zevran searches for Alistair's tongue with his own and when he finds it and glides against it, Alistair's eyes go wide and a rough sound comes up his throat.

Zevran lets go of Alistair's lips with a pop and gives him a bright smile. "Now that was what I call a kiss," he says and he has to remind himself not to laugh at the blush that makes Alistair's skin turn pink. He looks over to Kallian and she is equally red, biting her lip as she stares at Alistair's wet mouth .

"Looks like our lovely lady would like to test that," he says and presses his body against Alistair so that he dips over the lithe woman on his other side. He puts his arm around her and pulls Kallian towards them. She smiles and throws her leg over both of them, making their contact even closer. She kisses Alistair and Zevran is pretty sure he can tell the moment when their tongues have found each other as both their eyes widen and they moan.

That sound makes heat rise in his abdomen. Kallian boldly fists her hand in Alistair's hair, pulling herself even closer. Zevran wraps himself around the two bodies in the bed. It has been such a long time, he has forgotten how good this feels. How wonderful it is to feel warm, soft skin on his own. And their hand _s_ , Kallian's and Alistair's, both playing over the skin of his back in curvy lines.

Zevran strokes over Alistair's abdomen and can't possibly fail to see how his erection is pointing upwards like a spear, leaking at the top. The young man really likes the kissing and he is practically vibrating. Zevran moves his hand downwards and gives the erection a gentle touch before cupping his balls.

Alistair whimpers and his fingers dig into their skin. Kallian releases his mouth and looks what Zevran is doing. She smiles and moves her hand down over his stomach towards Zevran's hand. Alistair sighs again and pulls them both towards him so hard that it almost hurts.

Kallian wiggles in his arm and with a mischievous smile wraps her hand around Alistair's member. The young man moans in reaction, and as she moves her hand up and down, the moan turns into a weak cry.

Zevran looks at the trembling man and turns to Kallian. "Usually, I'm determined to take care of the lady first but I think we'll have to make an exception today. I'm afraid Alistair might burst if we don't give him some relief."

"I don't mind," Kallian says, "I rather like watching him like this."

"He looks delicious, doesn't he?" he says and lets his eyes travel over that beautiful body, glistening with tiny beads of sweat.

Alistair's voice is hoarse when he speaks, "I swear, I'm willing to do pretty much anything right now if you would just... do... something..., please?"

"We don't want make the man beg, at least not this time, don't you think?" Zevran says and looks at Kallian. "I promise you, we will not leave you unsatisfied," he says and he waits for her to look at him and nod before he turns his attention back to Alistair.

The young man has his eyes squeezed shut and his hands are switching between digging into their backs and fisting into the sheets. Zevran puts his hand over Kallian's and lets her apply a gentle pressure to Alistair as he moves their hands up and down. He starts with a slow rhythm, getting faster as Alistair begins to pant.

Kallian turns from watching their hands moving to Alistair's face, a look of happy curiosity on her face. Her leg is still thrown over his leg and Zevran notes that she is rubbing her core against it. It seems to be an unconscious movement, a reaction to the erotic display of her lover’s arousal.. Zevran can't blame her, his own desire makes him search for contact too and he presses his hard shaft against Alistair's other leg.

Alistair is breathing faster now, his strong chest going up and down in front of their eyes. Kallian looks back to their hands, working on the young man together. She licks her lips and smiles. Zevran is glad that she doesn't seem to be repulsed. Even though she missed the teachings of the tualath mamae, she is still an elf, open minded and curious without the prudish reservations that humans have.

It only takes a short time of their gentle ministrations for Alistair to gasp and tense. He pulls them tight to his body and spills over their hands with a grunt. His breath comes in huffs as he holds them tight, his penis twitching in their hands.

Kallian watches in fascination, her fingers even playing a bit in the seed. Alistair has raised himself up on his elbows, watching her with astonishment. She takes her finger up and smells it and wrinkles her nose.

"Ugh," she says and looks at her wet finger disapprovingly, "that is a strange smell." The tip of her tongue appears between her lips and she dips it into the ejaculate. Alistair's eyes widen as he sees that and Zevran knows that he does the same.

"But the taste is good," she remarks and both men groan and move towards her simultaneously. Alistair gets to her first and presses a hot kiss on her mouth with a moan that sounds like a growl.

Zevran forgets about his idea to keep himself in the background with these two. His desire for them is overwhelming, they way they look and touch him and each other. A desperate need rises in him, a need to feel them both closer and tighter until they would melt into one being.

He kisses Alistair's neck as he wraps his arms around him and Kallian, his own erection pressing against Alistair's backside. He moves his kisses up to the human's ears and suckles on his earlobe. Ears may not be quite as erotic for humans as they are for elves but he loves them and maybe it would give Alistair the right idea.

Alistair lets out a fleeting sigh and then stretches forward to kiss Kallian's ear. She squeaks and her hand on Zevran's waist tightens.

"Not good?" Alistair asks.

Kallian seems to have trouble to find words. "No, yes, no, very good I mean," she mutters.

Zevran lets his lips trail down the curve of Alistair's neck and mumbles against the skin, "Elven ears are very sensitive, very erotic."

"Oh, well, what you do there on my neck..." he gasps as Zevran presses another kiss into the hollow of his collarbone.

"I know," Zevran whispers, letting his lips quiver against his skin and Alistair falls on his back with a groan.

"I think I need a moment," he says.

"Yes, lie back," Zevran says and turns to the side for a piece of cloth in a warm washbasin. He uses it to clean the young man while Kallian watches. She licks her lips again and her cheeks have a beautiful rosy shine.

Zevran puts the cloth back into the washbasin and turns to the beautiful elven woman. He places his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking over her soft skin and he stretches over Alistair's legs between them to reach her lips with his own. She catches his lips and kisses him like she has never done anything else in her life. He is supposed to be the teacher here but he trembles under her passion.

She takes over him, lips crushing and tongue stroking, and it feels – it feels like falling into the sky. He remembers this, the connection, the burning passion and the memory tightens around his heart like a band. 

_He has been here before and oh how he had fallen, how he had failed -- blood on his hands -- bound is his heart and suffocated and dead._

But she keeps kissing him. Her hands stroke his ears, her lips whisper promises against his skin. There is life in this kiss, a touch of love and it makes the band around his heart tighten more. A breath fights its way into his lungs, rasping like a sob and he can't stop trembling. She lets go of his lips and leans back.

"Are you... are you alright?"

Her bright green eyes look fearful at him and her hand cupping his face has stopped moving. He can feel her pulse beating fast against his cheek. She begins to move away and Zevran catches her hand and keeps it pressed against his cheek.

"Yes, I'm alright, it was just a memory," he says. He stares at her glistening lips and she smiles and moves back to him.

But before her lips touch his, she whispers, "The past can't hurt you anymore, Zevran."

And he thought _he_ would be the teacher.

A sound leaves his throat that sounds like sob and he kisses her, he falls back into her sky and this time he takes what she promises, new life, new love. Her kiss fills him with light and he feels the band in his chest snap.

"My dear lady," he whispers between kisses, "lovely, lovely lady..." He can't say what he wants to say, not yet, not now.

He pulls her closer, holding her so close that he can feel her heartbeat. His own thrums even faster than hers.

He tries to tip her over backwards but Alistair is in the way and he seems to be falling asleep. Together they push and pull at him to move him to the side so that Kallian can lie in the middle of the bed. Kallian shoves Alistair roughly, waking him up.

"No sleeping, you're supposed to pay attention!" she calls to him.

Alistair's eyes snap open and he raises himself up on his side, resting his head on his propped up hand.

"I'm up," he says, voice wet and sleepy.

Zevran settles between her spread legs and gives her his brightest smile. "May I please you now, my lovely lady?"

Now it is Kallian's turn to tremble and for her cheeks to turn bright red. "Yes, I... I mean... I don't want you feel neglected..."

"Oh, don't you worry about me," Zevran says as he trails soft kisses over her chest. "I'm not neglected, not at all." He turns his eyes towards Alistair, who watches every move he makes. "Now Alistair, I want you to remember that every bit of skin of a woman is worth your worship." As a demonstration he trails soft kisses along her neck and over her chest, giving her nipples some extra attention. Her sighs and whimpers are beautiful music and he wants to keep hearing it.

He fumbles for the little bag he brought with him and takes out a small bottle with a thick liquid. It is a herbal oil, not quite magical but with relaxing and arousing ingredients. He pours a small amount on his hand and spreads it between his hands first, warming it up, before he moves his oily hands over her breasts. A sigh and a moan tell him that this lotion had been a good investment.

He pours some more on his hands and spreads it over her stomach and down her thighs. She gasps when he strokes up and down the inside of her thighs and he feels her tremble under his hands. He loves playing with her reactions, watching her squirm and writhe under his touch.

"Alistair, come here, you need to become familiar with her beautiful garden," he says and waits for Alistair to scoot down to him. Zevran strokes over the red curls and spreads her rosy lips. Kallian has raised her knees up, giving them an excellent view of her most feminine parts.

"I would assume you have never seen any of this?" he asks Alistair and the young man shakes his head. He just stares, his breath coming in huffs. Zevran has taken a bit of lotion in his hand and dips his finger into it. He draws a circle around her entrance with his moist finger, making Kallian gasp. "This is a woman's sex, her apex, her core, her flower. There's many a name for it in all languages. Personally, I like calling it her flowery garden but I'm a bit of a romantic." He let's his finger draw the circle tighter until he is at her glistening entrance. "Here, we have her entrance, this is called the vagina."

"That's where my penis... would search?" Alistair asks with a hoarse voice.

"Search is a nice way of putting it, yes. Much better than poke, ram or stab," Zevran says. "Yes, this is where your penis would go in like this," he says and slowly lets his finger dip inside. Kallian tenses and a soft whimper leaves her mouth. "But the lady is not quite ready yet, we'll get to that."

He pulls his finger out and holds it up to Alistair's nose. "Smell it, that's her scent."

Alistair takes a deep breath and his eyes glaze over. He scoots up to Kallian's head. "You smell amazing," he whispers before kissing her. It is a wild kiss, both of them pulling at each other in urgency, their hands fisting in each others hair and Zevran notices that he touches himself. He wasn't even aware of it. Alistair looks up and sees him with his hand wrapped around his penis and groans. He is hard again too and he leans over and pulls Zevran in a hot kiss that lasts until they both are desperate for a breath of air.

Zevran is panting, his head is swimming. He looks at Kallian with her legs still invitingly open and his desire is almost overwhelming. He is much more invested in this coupling than he had intended.

Alistair is kissing her stomach, moving down towards her pubic hairs. Such a quick learner he is, Zevran wants to kiss him again just for the gentleness and care he shows towards Kallian.

Zevran's finger keeps softly stroking around her most intimate parts and the woman is practically glowing, a soft sheen of sweat on her skin and she reacts to every touch of his hands and every kiss from Alistair. In between gasps and whimpers, she looks down to him and Alistair with a mixture of surprise and desire. Her hands have nowhere to go, searching for contact, grabbing and stroking the skin she can reach. Sometimes she tries to raise herself up to get closer but Zevran lets his finger circle around her sensitive bud, almost but not quite touching and she falls back with a soft cry.

"Come here, my friend, look," he says to Alistair and waits for the man to come down to his position to look. "These are her labia lips. Some people call them petals or folds but I always liked the word labia. It has a nice sound to it." He uses his fingers to softly knead those rosy lips and her sighs and whimpers are his wonderful reward.

"Now, look here," he says and circles around her bud. "They call this the clitoris and it is the most important area we should pay attention to. Now we don't just squeeze and pull at it," he says and takes Alistair's finger to guide the young man. "We approach it slowly and softly." He guides Alistair's finger in a slow circle and then lets it rest on the hood that covers her bud of pleasure. "And we also don't touch it directly right away; we might do it later. But see what happens if you just rub it softly from up there," he says and makes a small, circular motion with Alistair's finger.

Her reaction is glorious. She yells out in a gasp, her back tensing up from the bed as she pants and whimpers. Alistair stares at her with wide eyes and needs a nudge from Zevran to continue. He repeats the large circle around her clitoris and then the small circle on the hood and she is thrashing and moaning under his touch without any control.

Zevran scoots down until his face is right between her legs and he grins at Alistair before shoving his finger away with his nose and placing a kiss on her bud. She trembles, senseless words falling from her mouth in a ramble and it seems to take an enormous effort for her to raise herself up to look what Zevran is doing.

"What are you...?" she stammers.

"If you don't enjoy it, just tell me," he says and returns his mouth to her core, sucking on one of her labia lips.

"Don't be ridiculous," she huffs, "you know quite well how – oh!" she gasps as he licks over her bud.

"Come here, Alistair," he says and moves to the side to make room for Alistair. The man hardly hesitates, eagerly putting his tongue to work on her. Judging by her reactions, he once again proves to be a fast learner as he has her trembling and moaning in no time.

"Keep going," Zevran encourages him, "switch it up sometimes, don't overdo just one area. Listen to her and you'll learn what she likes."

He is delighted to learn that Kallian is a loud lover. Her moans and whimpers, her cries and high-pitched squeaks fill the room and Alistair takes it as encouragement. Zevran doesn't need to show him what to do; the man is a natural. He presses a soft kiss on Alistair's cheek and strokes over his strong shoulders. Such a wonderful man he is.

Zevran turns to Kallian and trails kisses over her abdomen. She is trembling and quivering like a tightly strung bow, he can feel shivers under his lips, running over her skin like waves. He moves up to her breasts, kissing them and lightly sucking on her brown buds. They harden under his ministrations and she moans.

Her hands grab his head and pull him up and she kisses him, hungrily, like he is a breath of life in a sea she is drowning in. Suddenly she lets go of his mouth but she keeps holding his head and stares at him. Her breath comes in gasps, mixed with whimpers of pleasure. He know that she is close and that she never felt this way. She looks almost fearful, as if she fears the unknown force of the wave that is rising in her.

Zevran places soft kisses on her cheeks and along her neck, whispering to her all the while. "It's all good, my dear, you can let go. We're here for you, we'll hold you. Come for us, Kallian, let go."

She whimpers and clings to him like he is all that still holds her in this world. Finally, her whole body tenses up and she cries out, "Alistair, Zevran!" With a scream she arches off the bed, holding onto him in a forceful grip. Alistair stares at her but he carefully keeps on licking her, every touch from him making her gasp and moan and twitch again and again until she turns her hip away from him.

Alistair crawls up on her other side and she leans up to pull him into a kiss. Zevran wraps his arms around her and he can feel how she still trembles. He pulls her against his chest, making her lean against him to let her catch her breath. She holds her arms out to Alistair and he kneels between her open legs, looking over her body. His arousal is pointing up again and Zevran knows exactly how he feels, pressing his own erection against her back.

Alistair looks at her. "May I... may I enter you?"

She takes a sharp breath and turns her head to Zevran. He can see the fear in her eyes and he kisses her softly before he says, "He'll be careful, I promise. We will not hurt you."

Relief softens her face and she looks at Alistair and nods. Zevran lets her scoot down, so that her head is leaning against his stomach and he strokes over her cheeks and neck, down to her breasts. Alistair leans over her and aligns himself with her opening and just as Zevran had expected, he is extremely careful. He keeps looking at her as he pushes in, watching her for any sign of pain. She tenses a few times, taking a sharp breath but she always encourages him to continue with a nod after a second.

Alistair is almost completely inside of her when she makes a loud gasp and her fingers dig into Zevran's legs. "Does it hurt?" they both blurt out at the same time. Alistair holds himself still like a statue, his face full of fear.

"No it's not pain, not quite like pain," she huffs, "but it's so... so much..."

Zevran looks at Alistair. "Go out a bit and slowly back in, out and in, slowly," he says and Alistair begins to move his hips. His eyes go wider with every move until they almost roll into the back of his head.

"That... you...," he stutters, a deep growl rising from his chest, "you feel incredible, so warm and alive, you... you..."

Zevran leans over to whisper in his ear, "Don't finish inside of her. A pregnancy is not what we need out here."

Alistair nods. His hips keep on thrusting forward, a bit more forceful now. Zevran looks for signs of pain or discomfort in Kallian's expressive face but she see seems to be surer now of what she wants. She has raised herself up on her elbows and meets Alistair's thrusts with her hips. A daring smiles plays on her lips. Zevran sees the muscles on her stomach twitch and ripple and he wonders what she feels like inside. Alistair groans, his head falls forward and he mumbles a string of words that sound like a prayer. A prayer for Kallian and Zevran even hears his own name in there too. It makes up for the slight feeling of disappointment that he will not get to know her ripples and twitches the way Alistair feels them.

"I can't last any longer," Alistair presses out between clenched teeth and pulls out as he spills his seed on her stomach. His strong hands stroke out the last drops as Kallian falls back with a smile. Zevran is almost painfully aroused now.

He holds Kallian in his arms and kisses her neck, giving her time calm down. But she is not having any of it, she wiggles in his arms like a freshly caught fish, making them all laugh with her. With her incredible strength, she pushes him down on the bed and straddles him. Her hands stroke his penis and she looks at it curiously. Zevran knows that he looks different than Alistair but it doesn't seem to offend her.

She raises herself up on her knees and aligns her opening with him. Zevran holds his breath, not daring to shatter this moment of all his dreams coming true. She sinks down on him, slowly, so very slowly and he has to close his eyes to grasp all the incredible sensations. Her warmth, her strength, her tight sheath wrapping so perfectly around him – it's almost too much to believe.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees that hers are closed and her hands seem to not know where they should go. "Alistair," he calls for the man who is watching them with rapt attention. "Get behind her and hold her and use your fingers on her garden again."

Alistair's face lights up and he settles on his knees over Zevran's legs, behind Kallian and holds her to his chest. She leans back with a relaxed smile but Zevran can tell the exact moment when Alistair has found her nub of pleasure with his wet fingertip. She whimpers and stills for a moment before she slowly begins to undulate her hips again. Zevran has to fight to keep his eyes open to watch her as she begins to come apart again and Alistair watching over her shoulder, an intense look of love and concentration on his face.

He can't move his legs and hips, he can only receive what she gives him with every move of her wonderful body. His hands reach out for her, he needs to feel her, her skin, her energy, how she writhes and trembles. Her one hand is reaching up to Alistair, fisting in his hair as she arches her back. Her other hand reaches for Zevran and when he gives her his own hand, she holds it so tight that it almost hurts. Her pants and moans, her tight sheath and the ripples that travel down her body all the way to their intimate connection pull him forward. He feels his own climax approaching fast, like an unstoppable force rushing up to him and he fights to make it last longer, to hold out to have her come again before him.

He holds on to her, his free hand digging into her thigh and he whispers word of encouragement to her and Alistair, he isn't even sure what he says, he just chants and mumbles. He feels her getting tighter and he knows that she is close to her climax again. Her movements get erratic as she seems to lose all sense of herself, flailing and gasping. For one moment she goes still, her eyes wide and watching him before she gasps out and her head falls back in the most beautiful display of a woman in ecstasy.

Zevran groans as his own release washes over him and with the last shred of sense he lifts her up to pull out of her to spill over his own stomach. Kallian lies limp in Alistair's arms, sighing and twitching as he softly rubs over her labia lips with broader strokes. She sighs one last time and then takes Alistair's wrist to pull his hand away.

Zevran fights against his fatigue to raise himself up to wrap his arms around both of them. His heart is beating with more than just the ripples of ebbing ecstasy, he can't help but hope that this won't be the last time he gets to hold them like this.

Despite his oath to never love again, he feels that he will fall in love with these two wonderful people. He would love them with all of his old heart if they let him.

"That was incredible," Kallian whispers, her eyes still closed, "please tell me that this won't be the last time we do this."

Alistair lets out a sigh of relief. "Praise Andraste, yes, please, let's do this again many times."

Zevran feels his heart swell with love and he hides away a tear creeping into the corner of his eye. "But I..." he stammers and for once he isn't sure of what he wants to say, "but I don't... I don't want to be your teacher."

Kallian looks at him with wide, bright eyes. "What do you want, Zevran?"

"I want to be your lover, of both of you," he says with his heart on his tongue.

"Oh Zevran," Kallian says and she smiles like the sun breaking through clouds of doom, "don't you know how much we love you?" She kisses him and then leans to the side so that Alistair can kiss him too. Zevran is too overwhelmed to properly react.

"Alistair and I talked about this a lot in the last few days," Kallian continues, "and we came to realize that we both love you just the same. And we want you, both of us, to be ours. Not just sexually, more than that... if you could find it in your heart..." Now she falters and Zevran feels his heart sing out.

"Yes," he calls out, "yes, my dearest wardens, yes, with all my heart. I never would have thought that I could be so lucky, Maker be praised. Yes, my dearest lord and lady, let me kiss you again, properly this time." He pulls them both in a tight hug, ignoring his knees protesting against the weight on them and kisses first Alistair and then Kallian and then Alistair again and then Kallian and so on and so forth until they're all laughing and falling over each other to the side, out of breath.

 

* * *

They spend many nights after this one in tight embraces, kisses, soft touches and ecstasy. They find new ways of pleasing each other, new closeness and new excitement. They also talk, tell of their lives and childhoods and help Kallian in her decisions as the leader of their group. Zevran knows that he will call these days and nights the best of his life one day, despite their bloody work among monsters, demons and very human betrayers.

But at last the Archdemon is slain, killed by Kallian and Alistair. The Blight has ended, their quest is over and the members of their group will go separate ways. Morrigan will go back into the woods, soon to be raising a child of mysterious abilities, Alistair will marry Anora and rule Ferelden as king and queen.

Faster than they thought their last night together approaches, the night before Alistair's wedding. They meet in a room in an inn again, hungry and aching for each other. They make love in a desperate hurry, the three of them feeling that their time is slipping away. Afterwards they lie in a mess of limbs, sweaty and tired, absentmindedly stroking each others skin in whatever way it comes under their hands. 

Kallian is the first to speak, "We're going to miss you so much, Alistair."

"Maybe you can visit me sometimes," Alistair says lightly.

"Yes, but it won't be the same," Kallian says.

"Queen Anora would probably object against us sharing the bed with you on the occasion," Zevran says, trying to cover his heartache with a smile. The love between the three of them has only grown in the last weeks and the pain of losing Alistair is almost too much to bear.

"I don't want to marry her, I don't love her," Alistair grumbles once again.

"Love, we've been over this," Zevran says, his lips fluttering over the skin of Alistair's neck, making the young man shudder. "It is your duty as the son of Maric, like it has always been among royalty. Love has no part in it. Many princesses and princes can tell the exact tale."

"I'm sure Anora will be a good wife," Kallian says, "I talked a lot with her the last few weeks. I think I changed her mind about the dalish and city elves. She has a good mind, she's very educated, and you two will get along well."

"You might never love each other but that's nothing new among royalty," Zevran says. "However you can learn to respect and care for each other."

"I hope Anora knows to appreciate what an exceptional lover she'll get into her bed," Kallian says, covering her pain with humor as she softly strokes over Alistair's back.

"Maybe I'm only exceptional with you two," Alistair says and places a kiss on Zevran's lips.

"Morrigan said you were incredible; she was actually quite shaken," Kallian says. "I think she grew very fond of you afterwards."

"That doesn't count, there was magic involved and it made my mind go all fuzzy," Alistair says, going deeply red.

Zevran chuckles, "More proof of your abilities, even half conscious you managed to impress the Witch of the Wilds."

"You should put that on your banner," Kallian says, leaning over to nibble softly along Alistair's stomach, down to his softened penis. A few kisses from her rectify that and he stares at her with wide eyes.

"Again?"

"Let's put that Warden Stamina to the test," Kallian says with a grin that doesn't quite go with her sad eyes. She is desperate to make the most of their last night together.

"Well, I can't provide Warden Stamina but watching you two will surely be something that I would like to put to my memory," Zevran says and settles down on his side to watch the young man and woman. He would never grow tired of this, of their beautiful bodies working together. His golden skin with the red freckles and her bronze skin with the red hair, moving together in combined strength in that beautiful dance of passion.

He holds Kallian's hand when she comes with a yell and swallows Alistair's moans in a kiss and looks at him when he climaxes and Kallian kisses them both and his heart is hurting in sad love. Not many words are spoken between them afterwards as they just hold each other, watching the light of the morning creep in through the windows as their last night comes to an end.

* * *

A few days later, Zevran and Kallian stop near the forest at Redcliffe Castle, where they bid Morrigan farewell. The witch is unusually soft, her eyes even look a bit moist when she suddenly turns and pulls Kallian into a hug. Zevran strolls a few steps aways from them, leaving them alone as they exchange a few words. As scary as the witch usually is, he can recognize the pain of saying goodbye to friends when she waves to them at last.

At night they make camp at a small stream, alone for the first time in a year. Kallian sits down next to him at the fire and takes his hand. She watches the flames dance for a while before she speaks.

"Morrigan told me that I became a friend to her, something she never thought possible," she says quietly, still staring at the fire.

"You have changed everyone you met, my dear," Zevran says, watching her from the side. He is scared, scared that she will send him away, scared that she will go to the Deep Roads without him, even though she hasn't felt the Calling yet.

"I miss Alistair," she says.

"Me too," he says and that sting of pain for losing him in their partnership is still fresh in his heart. He isn't sure how this relationship will survive, if she still wants him now that Alistair is not part of them anymore.

"But I want you to know," she takes his hand up to her lips and looks him in the eyes, "I want you to know that you are enough. My feelings for you are not lesser because Alistair isn't here. I'll always miss him but I still love you. You are enough, I don't want anybody else."

She kisses his knuckles and Zevran feels a tear drip down his face. "My love, my dearest lady, you make me happier than anybody could ever be. I love you just as I always have. And while losing Alistair to Anora is a biting pain in my heart, your love is the only thing that makes it bearable."

"So, I'm enough for you too?"

"Oh my dearest, of course you are. You are more than enough, my love, you are everything."

She smiles relieved, leaning over to kiss him. As their lips and tongues meet, they hold onto each other, carrying each other’s pain and giving each other the love they need to live.

When their lips finally part, Kallian whispers, "Will you stay with me?"

Zevran places a soft kiss on her cheek. "Of course. I'll stay with you until what ever end shall meet us, my love."

"Thank you. I love you Zevran," she says, snuggling up to his side.

"And I love you Kallian; always have, always will," Zevran says, just for this one moment forgetting the doom that will await them in the end. Just for this moment there is only their love.


End file.
